headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Patterson
| aliases = | franchise = Scream: The Series | image = | notability = | type = Victim; Student | gender = | base of operations = Lakewood, California | known relatives = Mrs. Patterson (mother) Mr. Patterson (father) | status = | born = | died = September 30th, 2015 | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = "The Dance" | actor = Bella Thorne }} Nina Patterson is a fictional high school student and murder victim featured in the Scream multimedia franchise. Played by actress Bella Thorne, she appeared in the pilot episode of Scream: The Series. Biography Nina was a strawberry blonde-haired and wealthy mean-girl who attended school at George Washington High School in Lakewood, California. She was dating a guy named Tyler O'Neill. In 2015, Nina and her friend Emma Duval filmed another girl named Audrey Jensen having a lesbian make-out session with a girl from another school named Rachael Murray in her car. Nina posted the video on social media, and as a result, Audrey became the target of cruel jokes and lewd comments. Two hours after posting the embarassing video of Audrey, Nina returned home where she began receiving texts and Snapchat images of herself from whom she believed to be Tyler. She replied back and forth to the strange statements, and then went out her to her swimming pool, never realizing that she too was now being secretly filmed. After getting into the pool, Nina received a final text from Tyler which read, "Heads up". At which point, Tyler's severed head was dropped into the pool right in front of her. Nina screamed and scrambled out of the pool as the murderer, wearing a Ghostface costume, watched her every move in the darkness. A terrified Nina ran to the nearest tree and tried to dial 911 with wet fingers. Siri activates but calls Pottery Barn instead of 911. Nina hangs up, looks behind the tree and races to her back doors, easing into the house. Nina shouts for help but finds that all the doors are locked. Terrified, she sees her Pomeranian dog barking furiously. Nina looks up. In the reflection of the glass door, a figure slashes horizontally across Nina's back as she screams in pain. As she attempted to escape, she tripped and fell. She begins to crawl. As her and Ghostface are near the edge of the pool, Ghostface picked her up while she begged for her life as the hunting knife holds up to her throat. Without hesitating, Ghostface finished her off by slicing her throat open. Nina choked on her own blood. Ghostface then threw her body into the swimming pool, where she succumbed to her wounds. Scream: Pilot Tyler's severed head disappeared and it was believed that he was the one who had killed Nina, until later when the rest of his remains were discovered. Notes & Trivia * * Nina Patterson is the TV counterpart to Casey Becker, who was the first Ghostface murder victim played by Drew Barrymore in the 1996 film, Scream. * Nina Patterson is the first character to appear in Scream: The Series, and as such, she is also the first female character. She is the second character killed on the show, after Tyler O'Neill, but is the first on-screen death. She is the first female character on the series to die. * A special preview clip of Nina Patterson's death scene was screened during the "Parasomnia" episode of Teen Wolf, which aired on the same evening. Actress Bella Thorne appeared on the "Wolf Watch" episode that accompanied that episode. * This is Bella Thorne's first work in the horror genre. However, she also appeared in the 2014 family film, Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend?, which is based on a story by R.L. Stine. Bella played a character named Cammy in that film. Appearances * Scream: The Series * Scream: Pilot * Scream: Hello, Emma (video footage) * Scream: The Dance (video footage / flashback) * Scream: When a Stranger Calls (video footage) See also External Links * * * Scream: The Series at Wikipedia * * References Gallery Scream 1x01 001.jpg Scream 1x01 002.jpg Scream 1x01 009.jpg Scream 1x01 003.jpg Scream 1x01 004.jpg Scream 1x01 005.jpg Scream 1x01 006.jpg Scream 1x01 007.jpg Scream 1x01 008.jpg 2EEAE38A-04CC-4822-BE59-8F074634C02B.jpeg 614BC54E-A38E-42AF-A204-FA6ED364059D.jpeg 07DD4BCA-01C2-4DF6-8350-7A65755753A6.jpeg ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:TV characters Category:Ghostface victims Category:Victims Category:Students Category:Characters who have their throats slit Category:2015 character deaths Category:Characters with biographies Category:Categorized